The Hour Of Twilight
by Karenshiler12
Summary: This is the story of how Kate Winters tells a human boy about what she is and of the deadly battle which will soon come, Twilight's vs Twilight's which side will win....


-1Kate Winters wasn't just your average every day girl, even though she pretends she is. This is the story of how Kate confides in someone and tells them of the deadly battle which will soon come. Kate woke up as usual on Monday morning as soon as she did she remembered it was her first day of school, she groaned to herself and thought, 'Why do I have to go to school, it's not as though I need it' she got up not bothering to look around her new bedroom she walked downstairs. Her foster mum Helen was in the kitchen.

"Morning Helen." She said to her sitting down. Not even her fosters knew of her secret because if they did Kate had the feeling they would throw her out on the streets.

"Good morning sweetie, how was your night?" Helen replied.

"It was ok." Came the reply.

Helen looked at her for a minute then she said in a controlled but casual voice,

"I heard banging in your room, I just wondered if you couldn't sleep."

Kate was taken by surprise she was sure her senses had told her in every way that everyone was asleep last night but she said hiding the fact that she had in fact sneaked out to deal with her certain needs for freedom and something else,

"No Helen, everything was ok, I just miss everyone back home."

Helen looked at her again this time with sympathy and she said taking Kate's shoulders gently,

"You know I would take you back if I could just for a couple of weeks."

Kate nodded, of course she knew, she knew that she had made her foster mother feel bad, she could feel it as though it was radiating from her. Kate said softly to her,

"I know you would, it's just hard I'm used to being around lots of people… my people."

Kate didn't say what she meant by that, again it was part of her secret as well as others.

Helen nodded going back into the kitchen and she called to Kate almost in shock,

"Kate you better get dressed, I'll take you to school today."

Kate sighed. Then she got up without hesitation with more elegance than anything else,

"Ok." She called back and walked up the staircase to her bedroom.

Once she was in her bedroom Kate allowed herself to look around. 'Yes' she thought this is how she wanted it, everything looked perfect the way she planed it look like, of course some of this was to do with her. She smiled at her mahogany drawers and wardrobe, and the white and gold paint on the walls and her bed which looked like something a princess would sleep in colored in a rich creamy gold mixed with violet. She looked in the mirror on the wall it also had mahogany around its glass, with a reflection of a girl in it, she looked almost shy.

"Kate! Hurry up! You're almost late!" Cried her foster mother.

"Coming!" She shouted back and without second thought she got dressed. When Kate was ready she looked herself up and down, she looked beautiful as always and she no longer looked shy, she looked well as she normally did, beautiful, elegant and determined. Her black hair huge around her face like a cloak would hang over a body, and her lips were red as a ruby, then there was her eye's, her eyes which seemed to stun everyone they looked at. Her eyes were a deep black sapphire with a glow of gold and silver coming across them, of course that only happened when she was in a good mood. Kate wondered down the stairs feeling prepared and confident, and when Helen saw her she took an intake of breath and she called to her husband who looked as though he was going to work very soon,

"Greg! Greg look at Kate!"

Greg entered saying,

"What is this about woman?"

And then he looked at Kate with astonished eyes, Kate said feeling herself smile,

"Is it ok?"

"Of course it is, you look wonderful." Said Helen, coming to Kate and hugging her greatly. When they parted Greg said,

"Helen shouldn't you be taking Kate to school?"

Helen looked shocked and then she said,

"Let's take a picture first."

Kate groaned as Helen pulled her closer and she said as Greg got the camera ready,

"Don't pull that face, you should be proud."

Kate stood next to her while Greg called between his teeth,

"Everybody say cheese!"

Then the camera flashed and Kate said a little impatiently,

"Helen, can we go now?"

Helen smiled and said, "Come on then."

Before leading Kate out into the car.

Once the red Mercedes pulled up Kate felt, well a little shy, she had never been around humans. Which compared to what she was they were weak and unknowing but Kate didn't really mind them. As Kate got out the car she heard something which nobody else would have, some boys near the gate were looking at her in a dreamy kind of way and she knew they had gasped when they saw the new girl getting out from one of the most popular cars in this country. Kate smiled to herself again as she stood to her full height and walked perfectly towards the tall building in front of her, Helen followed and she said once she was next to Kate,

"I'll get you signed up."

"It's ok." Said Kate stopping and looking at her.

"Are you sure? I could just give them you're slip."

"No it's ok Helen, I can take care of myself I'm a big girl now." Said Kate smoothly.

"Ok hunny you'll be needing this then." Said Helen handing her a slip of paper.

"Ok, I'll see you later." Muttered Kate as Helen kissed her cheek.

Once Kate was stood alone she strolled into the building feeling a familiar rush of confidence. Kate stooped at the office and handed in the slip, they smiled to her and as they handed her, her timetable and said,

"Here you go Kate, I hope you enjoy you're self."

Kate smiled to them and walked off down the empty school corridor. As the first school bell rang Kate walked along looking at her new timetable and she looked at her timetable with disbelief and thought, 'Health care, what the hell is Health care?' but she walked around using her senses to find the location of the classroom, she found it, it was close to the school library. As she walked into the room she thought to her self all of a sudden, 'Something's going to happen, something really bad.' Kate was sitting down near the back of the classroom so no one would see her, and just as she wanted as the class filled no eyes flew over to her, she was like a shadow in their midst. Finally the class teacher walked in with files and papers in her arms, she called to the class,

"Everyone settle down! A new day started and we can forget the things that happened in our past."

The class was silent, it obvious who was in charge here. Kate smiled to herself a little and thought of Mrs. Wiggins back home, now she was scary, scary enough so the school kids would have nightmares. As Kate listened to the teacher getting everyone introduced, even though they could all know each other she came to a stop at a piece of paper lying on her desk. She picked it up and announced to the class,

"Well students, it looks like with have a new girl."

At this the boys grinned and the some of the girls shouted out,

"Who is she?"

"She called Kate Winters." The teacher announced and she called out towards the students, "Kate put your hand up so we can see you!"

Kate didn't like the way the girls asked who she was and the grins on some of the boys faces unnerved her but that didn't stop her responding, she held her hand up and said to the teacher,

"I'm back here Miss."

Students' heads turned at the sound of Kate's voice and then there were a few whistles from the boys.

"Everybody say hi to her, a new student should always be welcomed."

"Hi Kate." Echoed the class.

'Something's wrong, something's very wrong here." Kate thought as her senses screamed at her. As the teacher handed out papers one of the girls at the front called out as though she had just been having a conversation with the class,

"You know it's really sad and I wonder about her."

"About who?" Called back one of the boys.

"About Kate, I mean I hear she lives with fosters and I wonder what happened to her real family." Said the girl.

Some of the boys looked around, and one said who, was closer to Kate asked.

"Is that true?" There was a look in those trusting blue eyes that made Kate answer,

"Yes."

"Tell use Kate what happened to your real family?" Said the girl, she had amber eyes and a look showed she was enjoying this, enjoying making Kate look like a fool.

"I don't want to talk about it." Said Kate smoothly. There was something about this girl something that wasn't quite right.

"Oh, come on tell me at least." She pleaded.

"Leave her alone Stacey she doesn't want to talk about it." Said the boy with the blue eyes. Kate thought to herself, 'He's sticking up for me? He doesn't think I'm a fighter, just because I don't look like one."

"Aw, but Kate you can't make friends if you don't tell." Said Stacey.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Muttered Kate.

"Well, if it's going to be that way, I guess I have to throw you out." Stacey smiled and got up walked past Kate whose instinct right now would be to move, and then she opened the window saying,

"I hope you have a safe landing Kate."

The boy with blue eyes stood and snapped,

"Stacey, don't do it! Just because your dad's the head teacher!"

Stacey laughed at him and said,

"Oh Matt. So typical always saving peasants, when you should be with the queen."

The boy called Matt was shaking and the teacher Miss. Snow if Kate remembered correctly said to her,

"Stacey sit down, before I give you detention."

"I don't think I will, remember Carol my daddy only give you this job because you have nothing else."

The teacher backed away whatever she had expected it wasn't that, Kate had, had enough of this she stood and said coldly to Stacey,

"That was uncalled for."

Stacey looked at her in a menacing way and Kate said coolly,

"If you want to take this outside, I' be happy to." Kate's instincts screamed at her, 'Wrong move! Wrong move!"

Stacey smiled and said,

"Ok, you first." Stacey lurched forward and grabbed Kate and the next thing Kate knew was looking down and then falling down the high walls, hearing screams fill her head. Kate landed catlike on the cool sunbathed path, in a crouch, she stood and looked at Stacey and called,

"You can't get rid of me that easily!"

As the day carried on Kate found that no one mentioned what happened before which in her opinion was best. As she sat down in Geography she saw Matt looking at her in thought and she ignored him, which was probably the wrong move. As the lesson dragged on and the students were filing though there papers on volcanic eruptions, Kate felt eyes on her and she heard a thought that got her attention above everyone else's and it was saying to her, 'I know that you know I'm watching, you just won't admit it but I know, so why won't you look at me?' Kate was shocked she looked around her to see were this thought was coming from and when she did she saw those trusting blue eyes again looking at her, she looked away sharply and she couldn't help feeling that she didn't want to look in those honest eyes again they made her tell him things and soon if she wasn't careful he would be in danger because of it. As Kate was working she didn't see Matt stand up and sit next to her but her senses knew he would before he moved. Matt said to her in a light whisper,

"Why won't you talk to me? Ever since Health Care you wouldn't even look at me."

"You never said anything for me to talk to." Replied Kate smartly.

She heard Matt sigh and then he said,

"Look Kate I just wondered… I just wondered…well."

Kate looked at him and for the first time she had seen him he looked uncomfortable, Kate sighed and then read his mind, 'I just wondered how you could land a fall like that.'

"I just do, it's natural to me." Muttered Kate.

Matt looked at her in disbelief and said in a harsh whisper,

"Did you just read my mind?"

Kate blushed a little.

"You did, didn't you, you just read my mind." Said Matt, excitement now mounting in his voice.

Kate thought to herself sharply, 'Don't look in his eyes! Don't look in the eyes that make you tell the truth!' But it was too late now her eyes met the blue one's and she muttered quietly so only Matt would hear,

"Maybe."

Matt's gaze stayed on her and he said looking around to make sure nobody else could hear,

"So you can read minds, but how no one else can."

Kate looked away and thought, 'Nobody human anyway.'

Matt was looking at her again in thought and he said,

"Your different aren't you, different to everybody else anyway."

Kate didn't look at him and she said coolly,

"I didn't really notice."

Matt was looking at her in a concerned way and he said to her,

"Don't you think you should talk about it?"

"No."

"Why not?" Said Matt.

"Because it's a secret." Growled Kate.

"Oh." Matt looked away. Then he muttered to her softly,

"What about your family, were they… like you?"

"My dad was before…" Kate's voice trailed off.

"Before what?" Matt asked.

Kate shook her head and heard Matt think, 'Don't just lock me out, you need to talk about these thing Kate."

Before Kate knew what she was doing she said,

"I can't, I just can't."

Before walking out the class, Matt stared after her confused and he reached for his phone as the final bell went and phoned someone who would know, who would know exactly what Kate was hiding.

Kate was in her bedroom. She had told her foster mother that she had finished early and now she just hoped the school didn't decide to phone home. Kate closed her eyes, which was a big mistake. She knew only too well that she would have nightmares again. The same nightmare she had since she saw her family's last moments almost seven years ago. Even now as she open her eyes she could see flashing images and cries and screams, she remembered her mother's plea to them, to the one's Kate wanted to pay for what they did. She remember what her mother said to her,

"My poor baby, remember who you are, remember what you are and never forget the hour of the Twilight's will come again." Before they brought a glowing iron blade through her mother's heart. Kate eyes stayed open until finally the images were buried deep again and there was a cool breeze coming through her window. She used her senses and search through the house making sure that everyone was asleep and she double checked her fosters, then Kate stood and walked with elegance towards the window and she carefully climbed down. Then she ran into the night. Kate felt at ease as she felt the night air touch her, she loved the fresh night smell that filled every corner until the sun rose, every scent and every smell of the wild life around was pleasant. Finally as Kate walked along she saw something that made her stop dead, Matt. Not the Matt from school her friend Matt from back home, Matt who shared the same secret as she did was standing facing her leaning on a low wall. Kate looked away again and walked towards him, she said once she stood next to him,

"Spying on my again?"

"No, just looking at your new town." Said Matt coolly.

"It's not much of a town thought is it?" Kate muttered dryly.

Matt looked at her and muttered,

"The only reason I came Kate is because of what Abby told me."

"What? That I'd rather be on the streets than in this place in the middle of the woods." Said Kate feeling hot white rage rise inside of her.

Matt sighed and said to her,

"It's best like this Kate you know that. It's so your-"

"What? So I'm safe! You don't think I see the truth Matt! Is that what you think! Poor Kate always in trouble always got the other Twilight's searching for her until she dead!" Said Kate shacking in her built up rage.

"Kate I never said that."

"Well you didn't have to! I'm not like you think Matt! I'm not weak and innocent! And you know something else there's nothing here for me! I'm not happy here!"

Kate started walking away feeling a new tiredness overcome her.

"Do really mean that Kate?" Came Matt's cool voice behind her.

Kate froze. Then she said,

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know what I mean Kate. I sensed it in you before you've met someone, and that someone Kate can make you happy."

Kate whirled around to argue with him but when she had turned around Matt had vanished. She heard his voice in her head saying, 'Just think about it Kate.' Then Kate was left alone staring into the night, she sighed to herself thinking about what she had just said to Matt, ' I shouldn't have said that to him, I just get so angry when everyone tries to understand me. Nobody understands me and I don't think anyone ever will.' Kate turned and returned home, she climbed up to her window and her senses told her everywhere was clear her foster hadn't been disturbed tonight. Kate lay in her bed not sure weather she should fall to sleep or not, she didn't want nightmares and she wanted to close her eyes just for five minutes. Then without even being aware of it her eyes closed as though on automatic and she knew nothing more of the real world around her. Kate was reliving her worst memory, her worst nightmare. Her mother who was human was rushing her to a wardrobe and then she put Kate in it but not Hazel, not her little sister Hazel instead she went to close the door so Kate couldn't be seen.

"Mummy-" Said Kate looking at her mother with her wide sapphire eyes.

"Shhh." Replied her mother cutting her off, "Wait in here 'til someone comes and gets you."

The door closed and Kate was in darkness, but she knew what was going to happen. Her father entered the room, looking worried,

"Are they coming?" Came her mothers voice.

"Yes. Where's Kate?" That was her father voice.

"In the wardrobe, it was the place they won't look for her." Replied her mother.

Kate nudged at the wardrobe door softly so her parents wouldn't hear and she saw them standing close together looking concerned,

"It's better this way." Said her father almost to himself. Her mother grabbed his hand and muttered,

"She'll be ok, we'll always protect her."

Her father smiled grimly and a little voice came from the doorway,

"Mummy. Daddy. Where Kate?"

'Hazel' thought Kate, 'Oh, Hazel if only you understood'. Hazel came into view and her mother said to her not answering her question,

"Come here Hazel."

Hazel went into her mother's arms and her father whispered,

"Get ready, their here."

All three of them stood still looking at the door as though expecting something bad to happen. It didn't take long shortly after her dad told them about the intruders, the enemy's which Kate would never forget. They burst in with powerful looking weapons of all shapes and sizes, Kate watched as her father stood before them with a very pretty looking blade but there was more to that blade than what met the eye. He fought just like any Twilight would and died fighting for his daughter, an iron blade which was glowing strongly entered him and he screamed out in pain. Kate watched immobilized even though she wanted to stop this insanity. Then the enemy's spoke to Kate's mother saying,

"Hand over the child and we will spare you're pathetic life."

Her mother shielded Hazel, making them believe she was the one they were looking for and she growled at them,

"Over my dead body."

"That can be arranged." Said the leading Twilight of the group. Everything else to Kate seemed to be slow motion. She saw her mother say to her with tears running down her face,

" My poor baby, remember who you are, remember what you are and never forget the hour of the Twilight's will come again." And then there was Hazel the poor little sister she would have sold her soul to the devil to save, but then that is if it was possible for a Twilight to do that. Hazel screamed they covered her mouth and snarled,

"You won't stop use from achieving our goal, Kate Twilight." Then within a matter of seconds all was still leaving Kate alone looking upon the dead bodies of the only true family she had, the only family who knew her secret. Kate woke feeling startled it had been a long time since she had let herself relive that horror and all her feeling were released again, hot rage swept through her she wanted to kill those who murdered her family, but then that would revile her and then it would start again. Kate pondered on this and without even being aware of it, Greg entered the room. He smiled at Kate and said softly,

"Couldn't sleep?"

Kate shook her head and muttered,

"I have nightmares still."

At this Greg looked concerned and he said sitting at the edge of the bed,

"Is it the same one? The one were…" His voice trailed off and Kate finished for him.

"Yes, Greg, it's the same one."

Greg looked at her and he said to her uncertainly,

"Look if there's anything I can do you just have to say, if you want help-"

"I don't need help Greg! It's just hard ok!" Bellowed Kate.

Greg looked at her sadly as though wishing he hadn't said what he did and then he smiled grimly and said to Kate,

"Just try and get a bit more sleep before school."

Before he left to get changed for work. Kate looked after him and she looked at the clock. It read six o'clock in the morning, Kate thought to herself tiredly, 'Well no point going to sleep now I'm up in the next hour'. So Kate walked about the house she sat in the living room for a while and when Greg had gone to work, she went back upstairs to her room and watched as the sun lit up the world and with it brought the human's and all other creature's out of their slumber. Kate watched tiredly as the sun shined through the window and then as she heard Helen's bedroom door open and without a moments hesitation she got up and walked back downstairs.

Kate was sitting in the dinning room when Helen entered the room, she smiled warily at Kate and she muttered,

"Rough night?"

"Did Greg tell you?" Said Kate searching Helen's face.

Helen shook her head and she said,

"I heard you and I would be very surprised if the neighbours didn't."

"Sorry." Muttered Kate apologetically.

Helen waved her hand to dismiss the apology and she said smiling,

"Don't worry about." Then she said changing the subject, " Why don't you have a warm bath breakfast isn't going to be done until seven and I think you could do with some relaxation before school."

Kate nodded, but she was suspicious it was the way Helen said, 'you could do with some relaxation before school' it was as though she knew about what happened and she wasn't going to mention it to Kate. Kate decided not to say anything, she didn't want anyone to become suspicious because out there, there was people, beings that knew about the Twilight's and if they were sort out they wouldn't hide anything about them. That's why all the Twilight's had to be very, very careful one sign of what they was could mean their life and maybe the rest of them too. Nobody liked the Twilight's, they didn't even trust them since that day, the day that the Twilight's turned against each other. The day the Twilight's started to be hunted down but Kate couldn't change that even though her ancestor tried and in a way succeeded but only by giving her life. Kate shook her head and thought angrily, 'Now why am I thinking in the past? I can't change anything!" Kate got up and without even telling Helen where she was going went upstairs into the bathroom for a nice long soak.

"Kate! Breakfast is ready!"

"Ok!" Called Kate from her room, her foster was right a nice bath had helped to calm her but what about next time. Kate hadn't quiet picked out what to wear yet but she decided she'll sort it out later after breakfast. Kate walked down the stairs and sat where her plate was on the dinning room table, she waited until Helen had joined her before she started eating anything and once she was done she said,

"That was fantastic Helen."

Before putting her empty plate in the sink. Helen smiled at the compliment and she said to her gently,

"You better get ready, you don't want to be late now do you?"

Kate smiled, nodded and then went to her bedroom to pick her clothes for that day. Once she was ready she looked at herself in the mirror and smiled. Yesterday everyone had seen a shy yet elegant girl but today they would see something different, they would see an elegant, beautiful girl but Kate had to admit to herself she had a dangerous look about her almost wild, 'Those boys better look out, cause there's a new girl in town." She thought to herself in excitement seeing her own eyes light up with gold and silver. Then without second thought went downstairs so Helen could take her to school.

Matt felt numb. Not because he didn't believe the guy he spoke to but because of what he had learned about Kate and Kate's secret. It didn't feel right, Kate seemed so innocent yesterday he felt a warmth inside and now that warmth he felt was being threatened. He needed to speak with her for five minutes he needed to know the truth, if she was…. If she was what the guy called a Twilight then he wanted to know the truth. He felt sick when a familiar red Mercedes pulled up and his palms started to become sweaty with fear. 'Well." He thought seeing Kate's familiar face, 'Here goes nothing.'

Kate got out of the car and looked around her, everyone looked stunned by her and then her senses picked something up, someone was disturbed and she knew immediately it wasn't just someone, it was that blue eyed boy, Matt. Kate looked around to see him walking towards her, 'Yes' she thought, 'He does look troubled, but why is he coming to me?' As Matt stopped in front of her he said shivering slightly,

"Kate… C-can I talk to you?"

Kate was stunned Matt wasn't just shaking, it was as though he was erupting, quivering with pure fear and something else, something like disbelief. Kate nodded before saying,

"Ok Helen, I'll see you later."

Kate watched as the red car vanished down the street and then she followed Matt into the school.

Matt had led her into the library Kate looked around and seeing that no one was around she said to him curiously,

"What's up?"

Matt looked at her in an unusual way and then he spoke to her in a quiet yet straight forward voice,

"Look Kate, we need to talk."

Kate's eyebrows raised and she muttered to him,

"What about?"

"W-well it's about you actually."

"What about me?" Replied Kate, feeling Matt becoming more and more nervous. Matt swallowed as though preparing himself to say something, something that was very important and then he said it but it was the way he said it that made Kate go off guard, he said it with disbelief,

"Kate, I need to know the truth, I just need to know ok? Kate tell me if you are a Twilight."

Kate was stunned not just because he knew what she was but she could see clear images of a creature in the dark coming from Matt's mind and one of them disturbed her. She said to him gasping and spluttering,

"M-Matt tell me…tell me who told you that."

'Why did I say that? I should be making him forget' thought Kate wildly but something about those blue eyes stopped her from doing it. Matt gasped to himself and then,

"Then it-it's true. Y-you are-."

"I can't change what I am Matt! And I never expected anyone to find out." Snapped Kate. Matt took a step backwards as though thinking she might attack him any minute. Kate saw this and was hurt, why did he think she was a killer, that she was creature of darkness. Matt seemed to have seen this and he said,

"Kate, look I'm sorry, I know you said it was a secret but I wanted to know I wanted to know what happened to you're family and why-" Matt cut off but Kate read the last word's from his mind, 'And why you're always so sad inside.'

"You can see all that from looking at me?" Kate muttered to herself not aware she was saying anything out loud. Matt looked at her with steady eyes and Kate said looking at him with seriousness in them,

"Matt tell me who told you about this."

Matt looked bewildered at this and he said,

"Kate it doesn't matter, I won't tell anyone."

"I'm not worried about you, I'm worried because whoever this guy was he knows and he's gonna tell someone else, people who are best not to know."

"Why should they not know, there's no danger in it for us."

Kate looked at him, she knew she was mad and she looked very dangerous now,

"Matt! They could be hunters! That hunt down my kind!"

Matt looked at her and Kate saw another picture from him, a beautiful girl lying dead after being shot.

"Matt stop it." She growled. Kate couldn't take any more of this and she could help a sick feeling rising out of her stomach, she started walking away and Matt called,

"Kate! Don't go! I'll take you to him!"

Kate turned to look at him and said,

"Do you trust me enough to come with me alone?"

"Kate," Said Matt weakly, "I've always trusted you."

Kate felt herself smile again and Matt walked up to her and she said,

"Then get ready cause he isn't going to cooperate with me."

Matt smiled again which somewhere deep inside Kate felt a warmth she never felt before, acceptance and something else something that went deeper than she thought possible. Kate and Matt left school together and when Matt got in his car with her drove off to the guy he spoke to the night before.

Matt was nervous not because of Kate but because of what she told him, his brain kept repeating her words, 'They could be hunters! That hunt down my kind!' and then he couldn't help thinking, 'What have I done? I've endangered Kate to some maniac.' Kate looked at him and then she said breaking the silence,

"Don't worry, you didn't know and I don't expect you to keep my secret either."

Matt glanced at her for a moment and said shaking his head,

"I not going to tell anyone, that's the last thing on my mind."

Kate looked at him suspiciously as though saying, 'So what's the first thing on you're mind?' Matt shook his head again and he said weakly,

"I don't mean it like that Kate."

'Don't you?' That was Kate's voice but her lips were not moving.

Matt looked at her uncertainly and as she said,

"Eyes on the road Matt, I don't want you in an accident."

Matt obeyed and five minutes later he said,

"Here we are."

Matt's car pulled up and Kate looked out the window, 'Not much of a hideout' Kate thought seeing a shabby discoloured building. She got of Matt's car and she walked to the entrance, Matt ran up to her and said,

"Kate! Let me go in with you."

"No. It's too dangerous, I need to do this alone." Replied Kate looking at him.

Matt tried to protest and Kate said to him calmly,

"Matt I need you to make sure no one else tries to get in, I can't have anyone else finding out about me and I'm just going to talk to him ok?"

"Ok." Mumbled Matt.

Kate nodded, smiling she muttered at the doorway,

"If I'm not out in five minutes, I want you to get out of here… And don't argue!"

Matt closed his mouth and nodded to her. Kate entered the building. She started using her senses to find the guy who Matt talked to, Kate had looked in Matt's mind to find his name she better not tell him that, but she found what she wanted. The guy was called Finn and if Kate's senses were correct, which they always were, he was two floors above her and alone. Kate smiled and without even hesitating ran up to him. Kate knocked on the door and when she heard a shuffling coming towards her, she backed up a little, when Finn answered he said in a grumpy voice,

"What do you want?"

"I need some information." Said Kate smartly.

Finn beckoned her inside and closed the door. Then he said to her in a matter of fact tone,

"What information do you need?"

"Is you're name Finn?" Muttered Kate. Looking around the room she could tell he wasn't human and if he wasn't a Twilight either and she knew now what he was. She knew what he was it was as simple as that, what kind of creature would hide in the dark other than a Twilight and welcome lunch into his room, of course only certain Vampire's were stupid enough would do that and now he would learn from his mistake.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Said Finn.

"Because you know something you shouldn't." Said Kate and without showing any warning to Finn grabbed him by his throat and holding him against the wall. Immediately Finn started to struggle against Kate's grip and her hand tightened adding pressure that would take his breath away,

"I wouldn't fight if I was you." Snarled Kate in his ear. Finn frantic struggles stopped and he said to her grabbing her wrist,

"What do you want with me?"

"You told my friend something he shouldn't know." Said Kate filled with bitter anger she wanted to rip this guy to pieces but that wouldn't help her, after.

Finn laughed at her it was a bitter, evil one something that nobody would expect,

"Why would you care about that?"

Kate felt the rage she hit Finn hard in the stomach to get rid of that laughter and the lights that shined in his eyes instead it was replaced by anger.

"Because," She said barely controlling her anger, "It was my secret to tell."

Finn wasn't laughing at all now and there was no anger in his eyes but he did look confused. Kate knew why he didn't know what she was but the minute he saw Matt he would and she called to him, 'Matt come up here!' and then Finn said to her,

"And what would you're secret be?"

Kate smiled herself, she knew that it wasn't a nice one it was more of a vicious one than anything else and then she said,

"You're about to find out."

Finn stared at her as though trying to make her leave or put him down but she didn't lose her grip and she didn't let him down either she knew he would try to tell the rest of his kind of what she was. Finn's eyes flew to the door Kate knew what he was sensing, a human entering his room uninvited and one he remembered too.

"Good to see you again Matt come say hello to Finn for me will you?" Called Kate. Matt entered and said to her,

"What are you talking about Kate?"

Finn seemed to have froze at the sight at Matt and then he snarled at her,

"You dirty-"

"I think we heard enough." Said Kate throwing him into the door as he started to fight again, even as she did she heard Finn bellowing,

"Traitor! Filthy Twilight scum! Good for nothing! Evil! Murdering! Scum!"

"Oh! And you can talk! How many people do you have a day to keep going?"

At this Matt did look confused and Kate said to him,

"I'll explain later."

"You will do no damn such thing!" Shouted Finn.

Kate raised her eyebrows and sent a harsh, cold thought to him, ' and you're going to stop me? I don't think so!" Kate had lost all tolerance and she threw Finn with a deadly force into the wall opposite the door, she snapped at him,

"We'll see how long you last against a Twilight shall we!"

Matt was backing away and Kate knew why she could feel his fear not because of Finn because now he saw the difference in him but because of Kate he had never seen her like this before.

"Matt go and wait in the car! Get the engine started!"

Matt nodded and left, leaving Kate alone with Finn the Vampire, he snarled at her,

"You won't get away, I'm going to tell everyone what you are."

Kate felt herself go cold and she muttered back at him,

"You won't get that far, even if I have to kill you!"

Finn ran at her his face becoming truly savage and Kate ran at him. 'The instincts of a hunter and no idea of what he's facing, what will win predator or prey?' She thought and then she shape-shifted into a black wolf, a vicious and deadly predator and Finn seemed to see that, he didn't like being the prey and nobody did. Kate sent an angry thought to him, 'It's the way of the world! Kill or be killed!' She snarled and bit him on his shoulder.

Matt was in his car just as Kate told him to but starting the engine was harder, no matter what he did the engine just wheezed and refused to start. Matt hit the steering wheel in anger and thought, 'Damn it! Why won't you start!' But finally as he thought that the engine burst into life. Matt stared in bewilderment and muttered,

"That's weird."

That was before he heard a vicious cry, someone was hurt and hurt badly and judging by the sound he heard it sounded like a animal, no a wolf and Matt had a very bad feeling about it.

Kate was thrown back her shoulder now wounded by the Vampire's fangs. Finn was breathing in anger something like a bull would when it was about to charge. Kate ran back at him and scratched his neck and face before he hit her backwards into the door. Kate snarled at him and then Finn's voice came but it was in her head, 'C'mon I'm not letting you get away, I'd rather drain you alive.' Kate snarl deepened into a vicious growl and she thought back to him in hot rage, 'I'm not letting you get that chance!" Before diving for him again, he bit her arm and drank deeply before letting go again. Now Kate had an idea and she knew Finn would fall for it she just had to time it just right. This time when she ran from him she was ready for his attack and seeing him coming in again jumped behind him and jumped on his back, 'You got to watch you're back you never know what could happen.' She grabbed the back of his throat and felt his spine begging to crumble, of course Twilight's had more power than that and any other creature too. Finn was struggling under her making it harder for her to finish it and finally his struggles died away as he lost consciousness. Kate let go, licking the remainders of his blood from her lips and then she walked out the room leaving him there alone again. As Kate walked down the staircase she remembered she hadn't changed back, so without thinking about it she took her normal form again, she walked out the entrance of the building to see Matt waiting for her. He smiled weakly and said,

"Are you ready?"

Kate sat in the passenger seat and nodded but Matt seemed transfixed by something,

"What is it?" Said Kate.

Matt looked at her and he said,

"You're hurt, I'll take you to the hospital."

"No!" Said Kate grabbing Matt's hand as it sifted onto the gear, Matt looked at her and she said showing her shoulder wound,

"See, it's already healing, let's just get back to school ok?"

Matt nodded seeing her wound rapidly healing as though it had never been there, and without any sign of hesitation Matt brought the engine into life before driving off to school.

Once they arrived outside the familiar building Matt parked his car again and they both got out. They hadn't talked about anything on the way back but as they were signing back in, after Matt convinced the office staff that they went to the dentist together, they walked somewhere quiet and started to speak.

"Kate?" Said Matt looking at her.

"Yes." Kate looked at him and she saw the familiar trust in those blue eyes.

"What happened in there? I heard a yelp, like from an animal, a wolf cry."

Kate froze as she saw Stacey at the library looking at them and Kate muttered to him,

"We'll talk about this later."

Before walking to her History classroom. Kate sat at the back of the class again where she could watch Stacey with her friend's passing notes and then laughing. Kate listened to the teacher, he was called Mr. Roberts and even though he tried hard to get everyone to understand about the world wars and how they could have made piece he didn't seem to be getting anywhere fast but finally the bell went and everyone was dismissed and Kate left the room. Matt was waiting for her in Maths class he was in one of the corners where the teacher wouldn't see what they were doing or hear what they would talk about. She sat next him and muttered in a whisper,

"What do you want to know about?"

"I want to know what happened in there and how you got injured." Matt mouthed back.

Kate nodded and muttered,

"Ok, you know that I went inside-."

"Yeah, you said you wasn't going to fight." Matt muttered as Mr. Roberts looked away.

"Well it didn't happen the way I planned that's all."

Matt looked at her and said,

"Finn said Twilight's sometimes acted on instinct."

Kate nodded and said to him softly,

"Ok I admit it I grabbed him by the throat and well everything started going on from there."

"What do you mean going on?"

Kate signed. Then she explain to Matt what happened keeping her voice so low that even he could barely hear her.

"What!" Gasped Matt when she'd finished.

"Shhh!" She hissed back.

"I know," Whispered Matt looking around to make sure no one else heard him, they were lucky because only Stacey seemed to have heard him and she wouldn't say anything if he would get in trouble. Then he carried on,

"But you said you changed, into another form."

Kate nodded and muttered,

"Only certain Twilight's can do that and I'm one of the more advanced ones so I can."

"What else can you do?" Asked Matt eagerly.

"I'd rather tell you somewhere else, where we're not around anyone else."

"Ok, ok." Muttered Matt glancing at the teacher nervously and then he mouthed back to Kate,

"I know why don't we meet after school? Then we can go someplace private."

Kate nodded and muttered,

"Well, I have to check with my foster mother first, I'll give you the signal if I can."

"Great and what's the signal?" Asked Matt.

Kate gave him a thumbs up and he laughed to himself.

Through the rest of the day Kate didn't get to see Matt and when she did didn't get much chance to talk to him, she knew she could trust him not to tell anyone her secret because he trusted her more than anyone could put into words and when the final bell rang she walked out to see the red Mercedes parked up and waiting for her. Kate approached with an anxious looking Matt standing at the gates.

"Helen?" She said putting her head through the window to see Helen looking at her and smiling,

"Would I be able to meet a friend later?"

"Of course honey, but tell me is this friend-" Said Helen her smile becoming bigger.

"Helen don't start." Said Kate shaking her head at her, then remembering what she said to Matt gave him a thumbs up, he smiled, nodded and walked away. Kate got in the car and Helen said driving away,

"So what's the new boyfriend's name?"

"Helen, one, he's not my boyfriend we're just friend's and two, his name is Matt, now can we just go home?"

"Whatever you say." Said Helen not containing her smile any longer.

It was eight o'clock and Matt was walking through the woods to get to Kate's house, it wasn't far from where he lived but it was a good walk. He just hoped that Kate hadn't forgotten that she was supposed to meet him in five minutes, it was quiet a cold night for mid June and he hadn't told his parent's that he would be out long. At last Matt saw Kate's house coming into view and he thought, 'Finally, I thought I'd never get out of here." He walked around to the front and knocked on Kate's door and waited patiently for an answer.

Kate was in her room. She was waiting for Matt to call around so they could talk, properly and without anybody interfering. As she got changed into her casual clothes, a black and gold top with dark jeans she sensed movement outside and she smelt a human scent, 'Yes' she thought, 'That's Matt now.' and she went downstairs to wait for him. After about ten minutes a soft knock echoed through the hallway and Kate called to Helen as she was rushing downstairs,

"I'll get it."

Helen smiled and went into the kitchen. Kate answered the door and saw Matt wrapped up in a Bench jacket, she smiled to him and said,

"Do you want to come in for a while?"

"Yes please." Replied Matt sounding relieved.

Kate let him in and took him into the living room to see Greg watching football,

"Is Sheffield Wednesday winning?" Said Kate rolling her eyes at him.

Greg shook his head and seeing Matt stood up and said holding out his hand,

"Ah, you must be Matt, it's a pleasure to see Kate has some new friend's."

Matt smiled and took Greg's hand,

"Ah," Said Greg as though taken by surprise, " You have a nice firm grip."

Matt smiled a little shyly and said,

"When are we going Kate?"

"Now." Muttered Kate, getting on her black coat with a fur hood.

"Don't leave yet! I want a picture of you and you're friend!" Helen shouted from the kitchen.

"C'mon let's go, before she finds the camera." Said Kate grabbing Matt's arm and dragging him to the front door.

"Ok, see you later Kate." Came Greg's laughing voice.

Then Kate and Matt walked out into the cold night, as they walked alone they didn't say anything, it wasn't until they passed the woods that Matt finally spoke.

"You're fosters seem nice."

"You should try living with them." Said Kate smiling at him. Matt returned the smile and then in a serious voice said,

"You said you would tell me what else you could do as long as we're alone."

Kate nodded and said,

"What do you want to know about me Matt?"

"I want to know everything Kate, about you, about what you are and about you're family." Said Matt looking at her, there was a new light in his eyes. Kate felt her smile fade, no one had ever asked about her family before and she had never told anyone about the Twilight's either. There was rules for these kind of things but the thing was Kate never followed the rules anyway and all the Twilight's knew that, that's what made her unpredictable and to the Twilight's who killed her family it made her a dangerous enemy. Kate signed and muttered as a shower started,

"Ok, but we better get under some shelter first."

"I know where we can go, my granddad owns a bar down the road, we can ask him if we could sit in one of the upstairs rooms." Said Matt before he and Kate ran as the rain started to get harder. By the time they had stopped running it was more like a flash flood outside, with thunder growling overhead and great sharp flashes of lightning filled the sky. Kate notice one thing about the bar Matt's granddad owned and that was the name: The Black Crystal Inn. 'Remember that.' Kate thought to herself without even being aware of it, 'That's important.' Matt opened the door for her and the faint smell of punters filled her nose, the bar was full tonight. Kate entered followed by Matt and she followed him through the crowd and to someone who looked quiet old, he looked about fifty when really to Kate's senses he was about sixty-eight and he still had an air of authority about him. The old man had grey hair that looked like the storm clouds outside and deep blue eyes and when Matt spoke to him he seemed quiet shocked,

"Matt, what brings you out here at this time of night?"

"Me and my friend need somewhere private to talk granddad, I was hoping we could go upstairs."

Kate was frozen, this guy was Matt's granddad, now that she hadn't expected he had something about him that didn't feel right, like he could see through liar's and most of all secrets. Kate's mind kept saying in panic, 'Bad idea, bad idea, bad idea.' As Matt's Granddad looked at her. Once his eyes looked at Kate's they stayed there as though in wonder and then a light of understanding and respect replaced it.

"Ok Matt, go upstairs into the spare bedroom and be quiet because you're grandma's asleep."

Matt nodded and then he looked to Kate and said to her softly,

"Ok, Kate lets go up now."

Kate let herself be led away by Matt, she couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right here, something in this bar was terribly wrong. Kate walked up the stairs feeling the numbness in her body wear off and she thought to herself angrily, 'What's his problem! Is there something I don't understand!' Matt took her into a middle sized room with flower paintings and warm golden lights surrounding it or should she say bathing it with a summer feeling. Matt sat on the bed and said,

"Well."

Kate took a deep breath and started.

Helen was awake. She found that she could sleep tonight, she knew Kate would be safe but this thunder storm worried her, it made her feel unsafe. She got up and looked outside to see a great flash of lightning fill the sky and the thunder growled or more howled into the night. Helen always felt uneasy when there was thunder storms but not the way she did now, it was almost as if this storm wasn't normal as though some unnatural force was causing it. Greg snores made her jump. She looked around to see his sleeping form and then looking back outside she thought as though hoping Kate would hear her, 'Please Kate, please be all right, please be safe tonight.'

Kate was sitting next to Matt by now, not sure where to start, she had been sure that everything was ok but it wasn't what stopped her saying anything was something she heard from a distance, it was Helen, she was scared and worried about Kate's safety, her thought had told her that much, 'Please Kate, please be all right, please be safe tonight.' Matt looked worried because of this he walked over to her and muttered,

"Kate, What's wrong?"

"She's scared." Kate mumbled.

"What!" Matt shook his head to make sense of what Kate just said.

"Helen, she's scared, she feels that there's something unnatural about this storm." Said Kate looking out the window, to see a vicious looking bolt strike the telephone line outside and then the light's went out, leaving her and Matt in darkness.

"Oh great, some night this is." Came Matt's voice.

Kate could see him looking around as though he was blinded, Twilight's had the advantage with their senses and eyesight at night and a mere black out was nothing to her. Matt's face turned to look at her and he said,

"I'm going back downstairs to see if my granddad can do anything about this, we'll talk in a minute." Matt went to walk away and Kate grabbed his arm and said to him sharply,

"Matt no! We should stay together." What Kate really meant was that she shouldn't be alone, it was like she understood Helen's thought, 'Please be safe tonight' meant one thing, not to be alone no matter where she was, she must not be alone. Matt stopped and said to her,

"Kate, I won't be long I promise, I'll go downstairs tell my granddad to sort this out and then I'll come back up."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep Matt." Kate said shaking her head at him. Her mind was going wild, thought's kept going in and out of it, 'Don't be alone.', 'What will happen if I'm alone?' and 'How can I be safe with a thunder storm like that outside?'.

"Kate. I promise you one thing, I promise I won't leave you and I'll keep that promise always."

Matt took Kate's hand and pulled it off his arm and he said,

"I promise." Before vanishing down the stairway, leaving Kate alone in the dark. Kate stood alone not sure if she should follow Matt for her own safety or for his, anything could happen and then that's when she felt it, something was out there watching her every move, her senses confirmed that, somebody was outside looking in, an outsider, a spy, an enemy. Then it moved but where she didn't pick up all she knew was that the thing had moved so she didn't know where it was. Then her senses screamed in fear, 'Move! Now! It's coming for you!' Kate looked at the window to see a huge figure coming for her and she jumped out of the way. It was a perfect dodge after she'd jumped the thing crash through the windows and walls on one side closer to the street and then she heard snarling and laughter. She crouched unseen by the monster behind a large fragment of wall that it crushed and sensing a familiar movement she made her move. She moved quickly from the fragment as the dragon crushed the wall, it sent a screech after her and he growled to her,

'Poor Kate, always the odd one out I see and always so alone.' Kate's body became tense and she snarled back in white rage,

"Mark! You evil bastard! Always trying to kill one of your own kind!"

Mark laughed and snarled back, 'One of my kind Kate, ha. You're only half of what I am.'

"Tell that to my ancestor, see what happens."

Kate moved again this time she revealed herself to him, he snarled at her and she said,

"I'm not afraid of you Mark and I'm not afraid to fight you either!"

'You should be afraid, all the human's are.'

"Well I'm not human am I, they will never except me because of what I am!"

Mark laughed and his snarling dragon face became human, he took his human form and he said taking a blade from the cloak he was wearing and said to her,

"If you're not afraid of me Kate then fight me but be warned I will not show you mercy."

Kate smiled and said,

"Now why would I want you to do that? I always liked a challenge."

Mark's smile faded and he said in a hissed,

"I will be glad to get rid of you Kate Twilight, or shall I call you Winters now you live with mortals?"

Kate pulled a blade she had kept for years, her father's blade the one he fought with last before they killed him, before the traitors murdered what they called half of what they were and then she fought. Her blade moved with her perfectly blocking his attack face on and then she pushed him back, she said to him laughing slightly,

"What's the matter? You're a bit weaker than I remembered oh, wait, was that my fault?"

Mark shook with anger and went to attack her again, Kate moved out of the way becoming nothing more than a shadow in the darkness.

"Kate, why are you hiding from me? Are you scared of you're fate?" Said Mark looking for her. Kate ran forward and hit grabbed him from behind but he must have saw it coming, he twisted around and blocked her attack. Then he grabbed her from behind and snarled in her ear,

"I was hoping we could talk." Then he said as they both heard a movement coming back upstairs, "But I see we can't have that talk."

Kate couldn't control herself much longer, she needed to be free but she wanted Matt to stay away it was his movement they had sensed, so using the power she had left in her she thought to him, 'Matt-' but she didn't get to finish, because Mark had buried his fangs in her throat and she saw the world become grey.

"Kate!"

Kate heard her name being called and she began to stir.

"Kate! Wake up!"

"Matt what happened to the girl?"

"I don't know, I left her up here will I told you to fix the lights but she said-."

"What did she say?"

"Nothing grandpa, it's nothing."

Kate opened her eyes to see Matt kneeling over her looking pale and worried and his grandpa by the window saying,

"Damn storm, gave half th town a black out!"

Kate's eyes had to be deceiving her, the windows and walls were in place, the ones that Mark had crashed through. She looked at Matt and said,

"What happened?"

"You tell me, I left you up here and when I came back up you were lying on the floor like you are now." Replied Matt helping her sit up.

"You might want to go to the hospital, you don't look well." Said Matt's grandpa to her.

"No, no hospital's, I think I've had enough for one night." Said Kate smiling nervously.

He nodded and then he said to Matt,

"Take her home boy, it's no place to be walking at night anymore."

Matt nodded and said,

"Ok grandpa."

Kate stood looking around the room. Everything was normal as though it had never happened but it felt so real it couldn't have been a dream, it just couldn't. Matt took her to his car and drove her home and once they parked up outside he said to her in alarm,

"Kate! You're bleeding!" He reached over to her and she pulled away and said tiredly,

"It's just a scratch Matt that's all."

She looked at him and said,

"I'll see you tomorrow Matt." Then hugging him whispered in his ear,

"Good night."

She got out the car and went in her house leaving Matt stunned and alone in his car. Kate watched as he drove away and when she couldn't feel his presence anymore she walked up stairs leaving her coat lying across the couch and went into the bathroom to look at herself. Matt's granddad was right she did look pale, paler than normal anyway and then she examined her neck, if all that had been a dream what had been real? But just like she remembered there were punctures in her neck where she had been bitten and judging by how deep they were Mark had taken a lot of blood from her, no wonder she felt so tired, she had better get a feed before she went to school overwise she could attack anyone in the school and she didn't want that to happen. She set her alarm early so it would wake her up at five instead of seven and fell asleep gratefully on her bed only this time no nightmares came to her.

"Kate!"

Kate began to stir.

"Kate!" Helen shouted again.

Kate's eyes flew open and she thought quickly, 'Wait Helen never wakes up at five.'

"Kate! You're late! Hurry up!"

Kate looked at her alarm clock and saw it was nearly eight o'clock, Kate sat up sharply but it was too much for her, she fell back in pain. She was still weak, she was weaker than she felt last night because she hadn't fed to keep her going, she needed…

"Kate!"

"Ok Helen! I'm coming!" She bellowed back. Kate got out of bed slowly and very carefully. Once she was up she found it easy to move around and get dressed and she didn't even bother to look at herself in the mirror. As she moved downstairs she felt dizzy and sick and that made her come to a halt at the bottom, as Kate tried to focus her sight Helen's voice broke out in a loud scream.

"Oh my god! Greg! Come and help me!"

Helen walked over to Kate and grabbed her under the arms and guided her to one of the kitchen chairs and sat her there not letting go until she wouldn't fall off. Greg entered the room and said taking a gasp of horror,

"Kate! What happened to you?"

Helen turned to him and said,

"Phone the school and tell them she won't be coming in today."

As Greg was about to leave the room, Kate said shivering slightly,

"No, I'm fine. I want to go to school, I have to." Kate didn't understand why she said that or why she said it the way she did, she'd said it with something like desperation in her voice and she was sure that there was nothing at school that could help her, it was going to be torture. But Helen looked convinced and she said uncertainly,

"Are you sure about that honey?"

Kate nodded, of course Helen was worried because she had never seen Kate show even the slightest sign of any illness, her kind were untouchable, no signs of aging or illness could touch them unless of course you counted the hunger she felt. Helen glance at Kate thoughtfully and said,

"Ok honey, we better get going, you're all ready late for you're first lesson."

Kate nodded and stood and as she walked to the car trying hard not to pass out strong arms grabbed her again and helped her into the car. The last thing Kate saw was the road in front of her before her eyes closed again.

"Kate."

A gentle hand shook her and Kate's eyes opened again. She saw Helen looking at her with a worried expression on her face.

"Are you sure you want to school?"

Kate looked around and saw the red Mercedes was parked outside the school building. Kate looked back at Helen and said calmly,

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

Helen smiled weakly and said,

"You better hurry up, you've missed the first lesson of the day."

Kate nodded, feeling tired again but she shook the feeling and got up. As she walked to the high stone building she felt sick again, 'Today's really going to be torture.' and she vanished in the thriving crowd of students. Kate walked in to her History class to see everyone looking at her, she went to the teacher called Mr. Jones and gave him a slip that the office told her to give him before sitting down in the back of the class. Matt was sitting in front of her. All through the lesson she stayed away from everyone and stayed out of fight's with everyone and especially with Stacey who made a nasty comment about her family in English,

"I'm not surprised if her family gave her away, it's a wonder if she even had a family."

Kate had come out fuming but controlled herself still, she wasn't going to let a stupid human girl make her attack her and get in trouble. Finally the final bell rang and Kate was free to do what she pleased, she was the first student out and she was relieved to get away before the temptation started, now all she had to do was wait until the sun went down and then she could feed.


End file.
